Trapped
by Rismet
Summary: On her way back home, Ayumi sees cold blue eyes that she hasn't seen for 10 years, 10 years since they disappeared with two men in black. Holiday Hiatus
1. Prolouge

A/N: My first fanfic of this fandom (not including crossovers) even though I been here for like since last year… :P Really really short… If I go on it will be longer next chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

Rain crashed onto the building causing a loud drone to echo through the room. Conan lay down on a couch while watching his watch flicker every second. Boredom had started to eat away at him since he was home alone with no signal for T.V.

Ran had left the house for some groceries while Occhan had secretly left after her for some beer. They had been running low on it when Eri had visited Ran for a bit. The kids were out with Hakase for a Kamen Yaiba convention which was normally filled with little kids (which he technically wasn't).

Deciding that he had nothing to do, Conan dragged himself off the couch for a drink. Even if it was only noon, the boredom was starting to get to him.

When water had finished boiling, he added some black mix before stirring it. It was only times like these that he got to enjoy the addicting caffeine. Propping himself back on his original place, he took another sip at the sugar-less black coffee. Whilst taking another sip, a knock on the door had taken him out of his own little world. _It's probably Ran, _but something was wrong. Why would Ran ever knock on the door of her home. _Unless she's bought too much and bring it in herself._

Walking to the door, he noticed the silhouettes on the door frame. They were _nothing_ like Ran's. Two people with hats stood at the door. Even though he could only see the top half of them, two words came instantly racing into his mind. _Gin and Vodka_. With adrenaline rushing through his veins, Conan rushed into the kitchen and hid in the cupboard.

* * *

><p>Gin picked the lock with exceptional skills that any Organization members would have. Careful not to leave any fingerprints on the door handle, Vodka pulled some while surgical gloves onto his giant broad hands. Opening the door without a creek, Gin stepped in to inspect the room. Concluding that no one was there, his rough, uncaring voice rang through the house, "Anokata told us to find any evidence that the Highschool detective is still alive, search thoroughly for 10mins top. Don't leave any evidence that we were here." Not even mentioning the name, Conan could tell that <em>they<em> believe that he wasn't dead.

"Oi, Vodka."

"Yes Aniki?"

"Someone is still in this building."

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hello~ I am back with another chapter 'cause I am bored….. Thank you to my reviewers. . Any advice on how to make my writing style better?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A black coat blended in with the crowd. His dark hair clung to his face and glasses with the rain. Conan sat on the sidewalk, not paying any attention to the world around and with a black hat in hand. His last ten years of leaking information about the Organization had been hell. They were still at large and starting to spread to other Asian countries.

His disappearance had been on the news for a week or so before people had given up on finding him because of lack of evidence. He had only been caught because of one little slip-up and now he was paying for it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone is still in this building."<em>

_Conan felt his breath hitch before starting to shake. He had left his coffee on the table while it was steaming hot! He started to feel claustrophobic with the cupboard restricting his movements. He was about to die. Gin would finish off the job that he had left in Tropical Land. _I have to get out of here_, but the question was, how? Even if he managed to get out of this hole quietly, the building was quite small and there was a high risk of him being caught. But if he waited for one of the duo (since they were separated) to come and get close, he could tranquilize him and get out of here and blend in with the crowd. _I have to be careful, this is risky and they can catch me and kill me on the spot, _He thought._

_Creaking of footsteps were coming closer, making his heartbeat quicken. The lid of his watch came off easily and Conan sat up straighter for an attack. Stubby hands closed on the cupboard handle before losing all feeling it had previously._

It's either now or never_. After pushing away the body of Vodka, Conan crawled out of the small space. With his chest beating in apprehension, the small figure stood up before running like hell. _

_He managed to get to the door before getting grazed on the cheek. A spider-web-like crack appeared on the glass. He fumbled with the door handle before tumbling down the stairs. Conan was on his back at the bottom of the stairs with his breathe coming out in short pants. The cold air made his cut feel better. Cold blue eyes peered at him from the door with a gun in hand. Gin observed the scene before taking another shot._

_The bullet cut through his side, not enough to be fatal but enough to bleed quite a lot. Conan picked himself up then sluggishly ran out the corridor while more bullets grazed his skin and the area around him. He mingled himself into the crowd of people and umbrellas and ran until he collapsed when people started to gather around him._

* * *

><p>Gin and Vodka were never caught and he had been taken some time after that. The Organization loved<p>

kids; they would grow up to be the most loyal and normally didn't have any attachments to the outside world. So instead of simply killing him, Anokata had decided to 'break' him and recruit him for his superior intellect. After a year or two, he had gain most of their trust by acting loyal and contacted the FBI. Ever since he had been like an undercover agent.

* * *

><p>The shrunken detective strolled through the streets with his glasses off. If anyone he knew as Shinichi saw him, he could brush them off by telling his physical age but if he saw anyone he knew as Conan, it would be hard for them to prove that he was Conan.<p>

The streets were quite empty; no footsteps could be heard over the pitter-patter of rain. He took a left before stopping in front of a certain building. It was the one he had live in when everyone knew him as Shinichi, but that was over a decade ago. Vines crawled up the walls and over the roof and into windows. The grass was overgrown and probably would of come up to his thighs. The moss and other plants on the gate gave the area more of a 'haunted house' look. Obviously his parents decided to live over in America or somewhere else and Okiya had moved away.

Moving on to the neighboring house, Conan could tell that it hadn't changed much. The lawn was neatly trimmed. The flowers withered from the cold of winter. The light of the porches was on. As he held on to the bars of the gate, he could see a few people chatting amongst themselves; a chubby teenager, a skinny boy about his age and an elderly man sitting with a white lab coat on. The only things missing were the two girls from the Shounen Tantei Dan.

A sigh escaped through his lips as he wished he were with them right now, enjoying some food and laughing together. But that would put them in danger of the Organization; even watching from the gate could put them under suspicion and eventually get them killed.

Conan flexed his fingers and found the lack of warmth troubling them to move quickly. Deciding to go back to the base, he turned around before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading back to where he came from. He could help but take a quick glance of the trio. Longing filled his body and he found it harder to go back. He stood there, the rain finally soaking through his hat and long jacket. How long had it been since he joked around with somebody and had a conversation that had nothing to do with assassinations, stealing, blackmailing or leaking information? _Stupid emotion. I need to bring them down before anything else_. The silhouette-like figure turned away from the light and treaded along the wet ground.

* * *

><p><em>I have to hurry, but the rains making it so hard. <em>Ayumi raced down the path causing puddles soak her shoes. The rain made everything so hard to see. It was almost dinner time and her mother would be worried sick about her. _Stupid exams making me late_. A pout appeared on her face. She had missed the bus after studying in a nearby library for her yearly exams. Instead of waiting for the next one, she decided to take a shortcut and ran.

The Shounen Tantei Dan had a meeting today. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it but instead she could see them for a few minutes or so for a little update on the cases these days. The light of the house could be seen through the dark street.

Someone else was on the same street, walking towards her

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>I think the writing in this chapter was quite bland….. I would love some advice for my writing :D Reviews would be appreciated too~<br>Can you guess who the person on the street was? :D

_-Dainxious_


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello fellow DC fans~ I'm back! I'm soo happy to get so many reviews! (Any more than 3 make me ecstatic) Sorry for the long wait….. Schools finished now and I'm going to overseas for Christmas :D**

**I present you with:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beep<em>

_His head was killing him. His whole body was too heavy too. Staying just like that could have been a bliss if not for the fact that he had a headache._

_Beep_

_Conan's eyes opened the tiniest bit to see the outside world. White. Everything was white._ I must be in a hospital.

_Beep_

_The constant beeping noise was starting to get to him, he didn't even get hurt that bad and he was hospitalized._

_Beep_

_A woman in white came in with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Edogawa-san, your guardian was here just a moment ago." Ran? "You have suffered blood loss and the wound in your side had started to show signs of infections but we have taken care of that. You can leave tomorrow at earliest after we have another check up on you." She left the room before any questions could be asked._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Conan felt overwhelmingly tired and numb. Stupid hospital drugs (Was it anesthetic?). It was only 9pm so sleeping right now would be okay._

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Bee-_

_His eyes snapped open at the sudden quietness. A feminine man in black stood at the heart monitor with a plug in hand._

* * *

><p>Someone else was on the same street, walking towards her. Their soaked white lab coat and short dirty blonde hair stood out from the dark abandoned street. "Ai-chan! How have you been?" Ayumi's legs started to speed up to meet her childhood friend.<p>

"I've been good Ayumi-chan. Do you want to come over? The rest of the Shounen Tantei Dan are there and they might need help finding new cases and you can catch a cold in this rain." She answered calmly. Ayumi gave a quick nod before walking beside her friend.

The rest of the way to the Professor's house was pretty wet and uneventful except for the fact that Ai-chan twitched every now and then and looked around that there might be someone there. When they arrived, the boys were sprawled on the couch and reading. "Ai-kun, Ayumi-kun, you're here. Would you like some tea, it's quite cold right now. Oh, and you're welcome to have some cake."

"Hakase, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ai hurried the Professor to what we assumed was the basement.

* * *

><p>"Hakase, a raven is here."<p>

* * *

><p>The formally known Kudo Shinichi, now known as Conan or Martini, walked through street once again. <em>The damn woman isn't here yet. <em>He thought. While he could just pay for a taxi, he would probably arouse attention. Walking back would be a total pain and taking a bus would attract more attention than a taxi. So instead, he decided to wait for Vermouth to come and pick him up.

Conan started to pace around in circles from the boredom. The wind started to blow and being soaking wet didn't help him at all. _I'd be lucky if I don't end up with hypothermia_. He grimly thought. He raised his hand up to eye level and tried to move his fingers. They only twitched.

"I don't give a damn anymore, I'm taking a taxi." He growled out through his teeth. As if on cue, a motorbike skidded in front of him. There was something wrong though. Vermouth didn't have her helmet on and her face didn't have her usual smirk. Looking down, a gun was pointed at his heart and panic started to upsurge in him. "Sorry Silver Bullet-kun, Anokata ordered me to do this." Her free hand slipped into his pocket before pain laced his entire body and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang.<strong>

The far away sound of the gun was unmistakable. Haibara fell silent with wide fear filled eyes, stuck to the stop while everyone else rushed to the front door. The rain suddenly poured down harder, soaking everyone to the bone. They heaved the gate open before splitting up without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So how was it everyone? I know it's really short but I guess it's better than nothing? Should I change the prologue? Do you guys like this story? Should I continue? I'll make it <strong>**longer**** next chapter~ I promise~ And I do really love reviews~ 3**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Dain-<strong>


End file.
